Advanced Melee
Slightly more advanced guide on melee weapons and other stuff that makes all ranged cry and cheer. ---- Two Handed Weapons (Weapon of the Tryhard) Two hand weapons are typically used by the most tryhard, skilled and versatile opponents on the battlefield. The most common instances of a two hand user is some Kuyak hero which feints like a helicopter after taking a shower with the tears of one-handers. The most common 2h hero uses agility, strength and the ability to outlast. Although two hand heroes will most likely destroy all one-handed shield people, they must run as fast as their fat legs can carry from any form or ranged or their melee clutch will be ruined. The most common weapons used by a two-hand hero is probably the heirloomed 2h/1h weapons such as the Masterwork Longsword, Kriegsmesser or Executioner's Sword. All of these weapons both offer worthwhile damage and offer all four directions of attack (tryhard lolstabs). Another weapon to avoid is probably the Miaodao as it both has reach, damage and speed. Feinting and holding attacks are the most common methods of attack. To make a formula, here is the two hand hero food chain: Ranged > Polearms = 2h > 1h + Shield> To master the two hand one must work everyday. If you have any questions ask the one of the sword masters below about the art of two handed. Azap Atze Habimana Rest_in_piece Polearms (Pike QQ) Polearms are very tricky. First of all, there is no 'best polearm' build as there is with 2handers. Everyone just works best with something else. One thing is common to all polearmers, though. Hatred of 2handers. Therefore, the best build will always be the one that can crush the current 2h meta, as easily as possible. Even, though the Devs are biased and 2h have been made OP, there are still a few tricks left. For example: The Reverse L - feint, this is one of the easiest, most effective feints against a 2hand user. It's really, not hard at all, but the setup is very important. First of all you grab your wood, your thick pole and swing it over your head. You usually do this and it works best, when a 2handers S-key'd a moment ago and is just coming back to chamber your throat to death. Once you swing your weapon high up into the air, you have to turn 8 degrees to your right and do two steps. Between those steps or at the start of the second one, you feint and change your attack so it comes from the left. There is a chance, the 2h fag is going to chamber you, as you wind up the overhead swing, but don't worry, all you have to do is keep moving to the right at the 8 degrees and he'll miss you. In case he doesn't chamber you, you complete the feint and attack, rotating your body another 12 degrees, so he has no chance to block. For this to work 9 out of 11 times, you have to perfect the Reverse L - feint, timing. There is a sweetspot, that lets you start the second attack (the one after the overhead feint) much quicker, than normal. This sweetspot is bigger with fat, obese and overweight tryhard unbalanced poles, but the slow attack of the majority of these, usually negates any benefit. Note: Before you attempt the Reverse L - feint, setup with a thrust, if the 2h fag isn't too close, yet. If, you'd like to learn this trick from the master, hang around EU_3 at about 6-8pm GMT+1 and wait for a mysterious man with a long voulge and plate armour. Category:The art of using two handed swords